Canción de Cuna
by MariaSchneeWittchen
Summary: A veces hay una razón para tener miedo a la noche. Ginny/Tom
1. Primera Noche

**Este fanfic no es mío, este fic fue creado por Tara1189 en el 2010 con el nombre de Lullaby en inglés. Yo solo lo he traducido al español y no quiero llevarme ningún tipo de merito por ello. Este fic consta de 4 capítulos mas un epilogo. Este primer capítulo es el más corto de todos. Los demás los subiré poco a poco. Algunos párrafos o palabras del fic suenan muy misticos o con palabras muy enrevesadas, pero es debido a que cuando se traduce un fic, siempre hay palabras en ingles y en español que cuesta unir y buscarle significado. Gracias a todos los que se pasen por aquí a leerlo, tanto si dejan review como si no. Besos ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Canción de cuna.<strong>

_Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
>And carry you down into sleep<br>Child, the dark__ness will rise from the deep,  
>And carry you down into sleep.<em>

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
>Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>La primera noche<strong>

Él la estaba esperando como ella sabía que lo haría. Tom, su bello ángel caído. Ya no era un chico de tinta y sangre, sino de carne y hueso. Real. Vivo al fin.

Ella tenía un vago recuerdo, envuelto y poco definido, de encontrarse en el baño de las chicas, enfrentándose a esas serpientes, susurrando palabras cuyo significado desconocía totalmente. Alguna fuerza proveniente de ella pero que no era ella le había impulsado a invocar esas sílabas en Parsel. Abriendo el camino hacia su propio infierno.

El infierno es, a veces, retratado como un lugar rojo lleno de fuego y azufre, pero ella sabía que no era verdad. El infierno es verde, el infierno es frío y húmedo, un reino cavernoso de niebla verde, paredes de piedra y suelo mojado, un lugar donde el aire frio es como manos húmedas sobre su piel y que provoca que su cuerpo se estremezca. Ella se encontraba cruzando la niebla, era espesa y la conducía a una tumba húmeda, hasta que al final lo oyó. Dos palabras dichas en una arrogante e impaciente voz, que sin embargo, marcaba su alma.

"Ven aquí."

Y Ginevra Molly Weasley obedeció.

Él desplegó su elegante mano en un lento y lánguido gesto; Ella encontró irresistible no acercarse a él.

Estaba soñando, lo sabía. Aun llevaba puesto su camisón; el agua fría se filtraba por debajo del dobladillo del traslucido material. Manchándolo en grandes trazos. Sus pies desnudos estaban entumecidos de frio. El basilisco podría haber muerto, pero eso era una pequeña clemencia. Nunca fue la serpiente de lo que ella tenía miedo.

Era como moverse en la niebla del mar, verde y nubosa, esa húmeda niebla se entrelazaba a ella como la cola de una serpiente. Y a través de ella, emergió su figura relajada, como ella siempre le había visto, pero mirándola expectante. Ella miró su elegante y blanco cuello antes de que desapareciera en los altos y estrechos hombros bajo la arrugada camisa. Igual que cuando había emergido del diario hacia tres años, la encarnación de todo lo que ella odia y más quiere.

_Pero ya no soy una niña._

Sí, Tom se había dado cuenta de eso.

En la inquietante luz de la cámara, sus ojos oscuros habían tomado un extraño tono verde, casi como – pero no. Nada como aquello. Los ojos de esmeralda de Harry eran como cristal transparente, abiertos, brillantes y sinceros. El tono verde de los ojos de Tom era como una niebla arremolinada, hermética y fría, conteniendo y contenida. Pero había un gran acecho dentro de aquellos iris que ni siquiera él podía contener. Oh, su corazón está sangrando venganza. Cincuenta años es demasiado tiempo.

Y ahora, al final, él tiene su oportunidad.

Ella no podía respirar, estaba tan asustada. Se había enfrentado a Mortífagos antes, pero esto era diferente. No era un problema no recordar aquellos hechizos aprendidos en el club de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras o cuando luchaba detrás de Harry, _por_ Harry.

Pero por alguna razón, ella no quería pensar en Harry, aunque sabía que él era el único que podía entender que era estar embrujado por Voldemort. Pero Voldemort es un horrible villano, más monstruo que hombre, y no tiene afinidad con su hermoso Tom.

Quizás, si ella no hubiese conocido a Harry, habría podido sentir lástima por este chico, huérfano y solo. Pero Harry, quien es todo bondad y pureza, a pesar de haberse criado por unos parientes crueles, hace que eso sea imposible. Nadie puede sentir lástima por Tom. Él debería odiarla solo por intentarlo.

De cerca, su piel pálida es casi transparente, y ella se da cuenta de que incluso después de todo, él es aun el chico más guapo que ha visto jamás. _Somos de la misma edad ahora,_ notó con una sacudida.

Eso no hacía que le tuviese menos miedo.

"Ginevra." El nombre fue susurrado entre ellos, bajo y persuasivo. Él era la única persona que la llamaba así. Ella recordó que emocionante y crecido solía parecer ser la vieja y sencilla _Ginny_, y sintió nauseas.

Intentó hablar y solo pudo decir una palabra: "¿Cómo?" El sonido se reflejó en las cavernosas paredes, haciendo eco una y otra vez. _Como, como, como._

El sonrió con suficiencia, una sonrisa de demonio en una cara de ángel. "¿Pensaste que podías deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente?"

Ella movió la cabeza débilmente, nunca se libraría de él, nunca, nunca.

Su expresión se volvió pensativa. "Sobreviví, Ginevra, porque _tu _lo hiciste. Yo puse mi _alma _en ti. Y por lo tanto, te traje aquí. Este lugar tiene recuerdos agradables para ti. Estoy seguro." Sus ojos tenían un brillo desagradable. "Se _suponía_ que era tu tumba".

Ella lo recordaba incluso ahora; la vida escapando de ella, Tom emergiendo del diario y _riendo_-

La mano que sostenía su varita no dejaba de temblarle; Ginny dudo que fuese capaz de apuntar con ella con firmeza.

"Deberias sentirte honrada, _Ginny_." El nombre familiar sonó terriblemente mal en su cruel y suave voz. "Te prepare un gran privilegio, permitiendo que la cámara de mi noble ancestro sirviese como tu tumba donde descansar en paz. Es más de lo que merece una mocosa traidora de sangre."

"Pero Harry te derrotó." La voz de Ginny era ronca, lanzando toda la burla que pudo en ello. "¿Aun, te duele, Tom?"

"No intentes provocarme, Ginevra." El simplemente sonó impaciente. "No lo conseguiras."

La cortante contestación hizo que sus mejillas ardieran de enfado y humillación. Solo él podía hacerle sentir como si tuviera once años otra vez. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder del todo.

"Harry destruyó el diario." Ella repitió insistente. "Él lo traspasó, yo lo vi sangrar-"

"Era solo tinta, niña tonta. Afortunadamente, mi magia es mas _permanente_ que eso."

Él se movió hacia ella con gracia sensual y serpentina. Ella estaba tan encantada que no se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hasta que su varita fue agarrada por un par de largos y pálidos dedos.

"No necesitaras esto."

Ella tragó saliva, de repente se sintió terriblemente abierta y expuesta. Sus ojos la miraron, disfrutaban de su inquietud.

"¿Asustada, Ginevra?"

"No," mintió.

Él se rió de su transparente mentira. "Muéstrame algo del famoso coraje de Gryffindor."

¿Coraje? ¿Dónde está el coraje ahora? Ella había cambiado en los últimos cuatro años, había cambiado tanto que se sentía avergonzada de la ruborizada y tartamudeante chica de once años que había sido. Pero ahora, todas las cosas que ella había llegado a ser, todas las cosas que había luchado por ser, no tenían sentido. Su valor, su coraje, su tenacidad… todo se retiró cuando sus ojos se volvieron a posar en él. Nadie puede estar frente a Tom y ganar.

Nadie más puede estar frente a Tom y _querer_ perder.

Ella se estremeció.

"Vaya" él murmuró, arrastrando sus ojos sobre ella, y de repente ella se sintió como si no tuviese once años del todo. "Como has cambiado, Ginevra." Él presionó la varita de Ginny sobre un lado de su cara, mientras consideraba sus pensamientos. "Y aun… no tan diferente, después de todo."

"Estas equivocado," ella dijo, su voz temblaba con odio. "Yo _soy _diferente. No puedes engañarme como hacías antes. Yo sé quién eres, Yo sé _que_ eres-"

Su delgadísima boca se torció en una sonrisa. "¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a engañarte? Creo que es bastante obvio lo que quiero ¿No crees?".

Ella iba a gritar.

Su lucida figura se movió hacia ella, una combinación de ágil gracia y acecho decidido. Una pálida luz brilló en sus ojos oscuros. Oh, no por ella, ella lo conocía bien. No, él estaba entusiasmado por lo que iba a hacer. Esa meticulosa venganza que él había estado ideando.

"He esperado mucho este momento."

Ella no rogaría clemencia. Ella sabía que él no tenía ninguna. El anillo dorado y negro brilló en la oscuridad, un escalofriante recuerdo de lo que él era capaz de hacer, incluso a los que son sus parientes cercanos.

_Especialmente_ a los que son cercanos a él.

Y de repente, el dolor de la vieja humillación volvió a ella. Ella lo recordaba todo: palabras melosas y mentiras envenenadas y promesas rotas. _Ellos no te entienden, Ginny, no como yo, nosotros somos amigos ¿no?, mejores amigos, y tu harías cualquier cosa por mí, cualquier cosa, tu morirías por mí, ¿lo harias?, Ginny-_

Ella retrocedió hacia atrás, agitando la fría y húmeda agua que se arremolinaba en torno al ligero material de su camisón. El frio atravesó su cuerpo, atravesó sus huesos, pero a ella no le importaba. Su cabeza no le decía nada excepto _corre corre corre. –_

Ella tenía que darse la vuelta.

Tom no se movió; el permaneció en la misma posición, mirándola como un tipo de maliciosa distracción.

"¿Vas a algún sitio?" Él sonrió.

Ella no podía moverse, unos dedos fríos se curvaron dignamente mientras ella intentaba luchar y tragarse el miedo. Él sabía que ella no podía huir. Y no habrá un Harry que la rescate esta vez; incluso él no puede salvarla de su propia mente. _Es solo un sueño_, se dijo a si misma convincentemente, _solo un sueño, solo un sueño_ –

"Tú no eres nada," ella dijo, con una convicción que no sentía. "Tú eres una ilusión, una fantasía –"

Ella pudo ver que él estaba enfadado porque sus finos labios se habían convertido en una fina línea, pero su voz era floja y despectivamente suave. Y había un extraño triunfo en sus inclinados ojos. _"Yo soy todo lo que siempre has querido."_

Él _lo recuerda,_ notó Ginny rápidamente con furiosa desesperación, _él recuerda como me sentía con sus mentiras, como yo creía todo lo que me contaba –_

Los brazos de Tom estaban cruzados mientras él consideraba con calma. "Corre si quieres. Se una pequeña cobarde. Vergüenza de tu casa. Pero, ¿realmente piensas que puedes escapar de mí allí arriba?"

Él estaba más cerca. Aunque no había puesto una mano en ella, su piel esperaba impaciente esa sensación. Ginny podía oír como respiraba fuerte.

"_Este no es tu mundo,"_ él susurro. Su suave y fascinante voz la envolvió como el velo envuelve la niebla; diciéndole que ella pertenece a la oscuridad, a los susurros y a los espacios vacios. Ella estaba temblando violentamente en su vestido de noche, la gasa empapaba sus rodillas, enluciéndolas casi transparentes. Su pelo rojo colgaba húmedo, serpenteado, la única cosa de color y vida en aquel envuelto mundo.

Ella quería estirar la mano y tocarle para convencerse de que todo era una ilusión, pero él no estaba apagado y borroso en los bordes, era definido y solido y tan, tan real. Mucho más real que el fragmento de memoria que emergió del diario mientras su vida se escapaba para poder dársela a él. La _sangre pura_ de Ginny.

Ella se pregunto si él alguna vez había apreciado la poesía de todo aquello.

Hubo algo roto en su interior desde aquel día, un fragmento incrustado dentro de ella como un colmillo de basilisco clavado en su corazón. Ella nunca fue capaz de deshacerse de ello, solo cubrirlo con sonrisas débiles y pociones para inducir el sueño. Y por encima del soleado mundo del Quidditch y las Plumas de Azúcar, la oscuridad se reía, esperando, aguardando su turno.

Su turno había llegado.

La cara estrecha y pálida de Tom estaba muy cerca de ella ahora. Ella podía verse a sí misma mirándose en su oscura mirada. El pelo negro le caía en su mirada como él se inclinaba sobre ella. Podía imaginar el roce de sus suavemente musculados hombros y brazos, la tensión física que ellos eran capaces de aguantar.

Si ella se moviera solo un poco más cerca, ya no tendría que imaginarlo-

Se estremeció violentamente cuando el uso la varita para trazar una lenta línea en su pómulo, en un gesto que, de algún modo, era tan sensual como cruel. "Nadie más te conoce, Ginny," él dijo suavemente. "No como yo." Y ella pudo sentir sus palabras: sangre y tinta y amargo veneno. Nauseas enredadas dentro de su estomago, y algo mas, algo empalagoso e insidioso que hace temblar sus dedos, absorbiéndola para que se este quieta y escuche sus sometimientos voluntariamente.

Ella le había revelado su alma, y él nunca se la devolvería. Él está dentro de ella ahora, corriendo como tinta por sus venas.

Ella no volverá a ser libre.


	2. Segunda Noche

**Este fanfic no es mío, este fic fue creado por Tara1189 en el 2010 con el nombre de Lullaby en inglés. Yo solo lo he traducido al español y no quiero llevarme ningún tipo de merito por ello. Este fic consta de 4 capítulos mas un epilogo. Este primer capítulo es el más corto de todos. Los demás los subiré poco a poco. Algunos párrafos o palabras del fic suenan muy misticos o con palabras muy enrevesadas, pero es debido a que cuando se traduce un fic, siempre hay palabras en ingles y en español que cuesta unir y buscarle significado. Gracias a todos los que se pasen por aquí a leerlo, tanto si dejan review como si no. Besos ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>La segunda noche<strong>

Él estaba vestido en ropas negras esa noche, con cenefas verdes y plateadas. El verde le sentaba bien, Ginny lo noto, mucho mejor que a Draco Malfoy (quien es un chico guapo, a pesar de lo que Hermione diga). Hay algo tan frio, tan reptiliano en ese color. Es tan… _Tom_. El verde compensa su oscura, maquiavélica faceta perfectamente. No le sentaría bien el agresivo y soso rojo de Gryffindor, el chillón amarillo de Hufflepuff o el suave azul de Ravenclaw.

De modo extraño, el rojo a ella tampoco le sentaba bien. Desentonaba horriblemente con su pelo y pecas, haciendo que su piel palida pareciese demacrada y más baja de lo que era.

El verde, sin embargo, es otra materia. El color parece hecho para ella. Sus ojos de esmeralda destacan y su rojo pelo es como cobre encendido y oro oscuro, hace que su piel pálida brille y se ajusta a su delgada estatura.

Ojos verdes, agua verde, serpiente verde. Donde quiera que ella vaya, el color parece perseguirla. Siempre está detrás de todo.

No había ningún sonido en la cámara oscura salvo el goteo y el eco del agua. Ella estaba sentada en un bloque de piedra elevado ligeramente sobre el suelo húmedo, sostenía sus rodillas debajo de su mentón. Tom todavía tenía su varita. Ella asumió esa posición de aceptación resignada, esperando el momento en el que él baje la guardia, a pesar de que ella sabía que él nunca la bajaría.

"Nadie va a venir a salvarte, Ginevra." Él remarco, sonando aburrido mientras ociosamente examinaba la varita de Ginny. Caoba y pluma de fénix. "Ni Dumbledore, ni por supuesto tu precioso Harry Potter."

"Eso es porque no conoces a Harry," ella estalló.

Cuando pensó en Harry, una salvaje esperanza brilló dentro de su corazón. Harry, quien impidió que Quirrel consiguiera la Piedra Filosofal; Harry, quien mató al Basilisco; Harry, quien gano el Torneo de los tres brujos….

_Él encontrara una manera, él encontrara a algo. El siempre lo hace. Porque él es un héroe. _

Él parecía leer sus pensamientos – y, viniendo de Tom. – No le parecia sorprendente que lo hiciera. Sus ojos se oscurecieron del color del borroso carbón y su boca bajó a un lado. Cuando su mano se extendió, ella se estremeció, como asustada de que él fuera a pegarle. Pero en lugar de eso, sus dedos simplemente trazaron una línea en su boca, en un gesto que podría haber sido sensible en cualquier persona menos en él. Ella casi sonrió en su estupidez. No, Tom nunca le pegaría. Él nunca recurriría a algo tan… grosero. Es la fina precisión de destruir mentes lo que él degusta, la lenta corrupción de un alma.

"¿Entonces tú crees en eso que el idiota de Dumbledore insiste de que el _amor_ lo conquista todo?"

Sus dedos se notaban fríos contra su desnuda piel cuando ella ladeó su cabeza para enfrentarlo. Ella cerró sus ojos, fuerte, calmando el fuerte deseo de nauseas. "No existe esa cosa que llaman amor" dijo ella débilmente. "Simplemente poder y sumisión. Tú me enseñaste eso."

Su serpentina mirada era como mirar a los ojos del Basilisco, invitando a una muerte inmediata. "Verdad." El sonrió."Quizás no seas tan estúpida como al principio pensé."

"Pero estas equivocado." Ella continúo. "Tu – tu futuro – intento poseer a Harry el pasado verano. Y tú no pudiste. ¿Sabes por qué? Por el _amor_. La madre de Harry murió para salvarle, y eso le protegió –"

"¿Así que Potter está protegido por la sangre de su madre? Si, ya lo recuerdo. Estoy seguro de que esa información resultara _muy _útil… en su tiempo."

El corazón de Ginny se paró. Ella tropezó en sus pies, retrocediendo algunos pasos. Aun podía sentir su lenta caricia fantasmal en su piel.

"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?" Ella pregunto nerviosa.

El movió la cabeza lentamente, una fina mano aun levantada, los dedos se cerraron en el aire vacio. "¿Tu no esperaras realmente que te lo cuente? No, eso no haría ninguna diferencia… " Él suspiro como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo en ese momento. "Dudo que salgas de aquí con vida."

Su instinto animal tomó el control. Ella alzó su mano para pegarle, pero él fue más rápido; cogiéndola por la muñeca, sus uñas se clavaron en su piel. Él sonrió cuando ella se quejó.

"No seas difícil, Ginevra. No quiero derramar más sangre de lo necesario. Después de todo, esto tiene _algún _valor para mí, a pesar de venir de una andrajosa familia de despreciables traidores de sangre."

_Despreciables_. Ella miró el agua que encharcaba sus pies. Iluminada por la poca luz de la cámara. Su reflejo, borroso y temblando, le devolvía la mirada. Una sombra oscureció las ondas de la superficie y ella se puso firme. Alzó la cabeza.

Tom la miro con curiosidad. "Tú no eres nada para mí," él murmuró. "Menos que nada. Sí, yo no puedo negar que hubo cierto… _placer_, en retorcerte contra tu voluntad. Pensar que tú eras como rojo fuego, tan brillante e intenso, y luego te redujiste a nada, a un fantasma del tiempo cuando yo había terminado con tigo."Él susurro una suave risa.

El odio hirvió dentro de Ginny. Ella quiera gritar, pegarle. Aun así, permaneció callada y quieta, mirando la absorta, intensa expresión de su ilegible rostro.

"Cuando te conocí, no eras más que una pesada, mocosa llorona… pero tan accesible. Tan inocente." El sonrió. Un mechón de pelo negro cayó contra su hundida mejilla. "Hay algo muy fascinante en corromper un alma inocente en una mente débil, es muy facil para un hombre que busca poder. ¿No crees?"

Ginny no podía respirar. Estaba temblando de ira por lo que él le estaba haciendo, la inocencia perdida que nunca recuperaría, la destrozada infancia optimista y llena de esperanza. Su adolescencia había sido teñida de tinta y sangre, y nunca volvería estar limpia. Ella quería pureza. Como las blancas hojas de su diario.

Los dedos de Tom se cerraron de repente, apretando su muñeca y arrastrándola hacia él. Asustada por el brusco movimiento, ella casi pierde el equilibrio, pero él la abrazó sin esfuerzo, su otra mano aterrizó en la estrecha curva de su cadera. Sintió como si no hubiese barrera entre sus dedos y su desnuda piel y a pesar de lo frías que estaban sus manos, su tacto quemaba más que el fuego. Eso la comió por dentro, se sintió curvándose en los bordes, como papel quemado. "Yo estaba equivocado," dijo él suavemente. "Yo no te quite la inocencia en un _sentido_…"

La amargura le golpeó la garganta cuando comprendió sus palabras. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que ella pensó que iba a atragantarse con él. Ella podía sentir las líneas y ángulos de su cuerpo donde él le tocaba, la sinuosa gracia y sutil tensión en su inclinado rostro. Y ella podía oler su fragancia, la de Tom, pergamino viejo y sangre seca. Cerró los ojos, preguntándose si esa era su venganza.

Él parecía leer sus pensamientos. "No te preocupes," el dijo despectivamente. "No voy a mancillarme tocándote."

Los ojos de Ginny escocían de humillantes lágrimas.

"¿Y porque me sentiría mancillado?" El hablo pensativo, casi para sí mismo. "Tus lazos pueden ser…_ lamentables_… pero tú eres una sangre limpia como-"

"¿Tu?" Ella dijo burlona, dejando escapar una risa cruel. "Lo olvide ¿Quién de tus padres era el Muggle, Tom -?

"¡Cállate!" Él siseo, zarandeándola salvajemente. Su pelo ondeó con furia en su cara y sus dedos le hicieron daño en sus finos hombros, pero ella no paró. Si ella podía enfadarlo, es que tenía poder sobre él. Era un sentimiento embriagador.

_Él podría matarte-_

Pero no lo ha hecho-

Ella le miró, riéndose de su enfado y hasta de su agresión, que le había dejado sin sentido y sin respiración. "Apuesto que eso te mata por dentro, ¿no es así? Enterarte de tus orígenes Muggles, que tu causa de la sangre pura esta toda basada en una mentira, y tu eres la mentira más grande de todas-"

Ella gritó cuando él le empujo contra la pared. Las lagrimas brotaron debajo de sus parpados, cuando su cabeza golpeo en la fría piedra; ella se estremeció violentamente del impacto. La nausea se extendía por su cuerpo. Y a través del borroso mareo pudo sentir a Tom en frente de él, le oía respirar fuerte. Abrió los ojos.

Su bello rostro estaba aterradoramente blanco; solo sus ojos resplandecían de furia.

"Te he dicho," dijo con espeluznante carácter. "Qué te calles."

Ginny tragó saliva, pero obedeció. Tom dio un paso hacia ella; y con él, la fría piedra se hundió en su espalda, ella no podía huir… ¿y dónde podría esconderse? Se sentía débil y enferma, con apenas energía para continuar de pie. Con cuidado, pasó una mano por detrás de su cabeza. Algo pegajoso se enredaba en su pelo y sus dedos que acabaron cubiertos de sangre – la sangre pura que a él le volvía loco.

Miró su mano temblorosa. Las rojas gotas eran lo más brillante en la tenue cámara. Había una extraña, ávida expresión en su cara cuando vio el movimiento.

"¿Es esta tu valía, Tom?" Ella susurró "¿Es esta tu valía?"

Él no dijo nada, pero en respuesta cogió sus dedos con los suyos y los elevó a sus labios. Ella se estremeció cuando su lengua los tocó, besándolos, _probándolos_-

Su sentido se nubló. Él la estaba consumiendo. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro cuando él mordió sus dedos, su boca se tiñó de rojo. Su visión se volvió borrosa. La espeluznante luz de las paredes parpadeó de manera extraña, como las brillantes escamas de una serpiente… Ginny se balanceo ligeramente. Su cabeza latía, palpitaba con el movimiento de los dedos en sus labios haciendo que se estremeciera todo su cuerpo-

_Oh, Dios mío, haz que pare… que pare…_

Pero ella no tenia aliento que le permitiera hablar.

Cuando finalmente la liberó, estaba agotada, enferma. Todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado, como si el veneno de una serpiente fluyera por sus venas.

_Veneno. Sangre. Tinta. _

La sangre le subió a sus orejas. Ella pestañeó en una verde neblina de dolor. Tom había retrocedido unos pocos pasos. La agitada agua se arremolinaba en sus pies. Había algo horrible en su boca, cubierta de la sangre de Ginny, intensa como el vino derramado. Pudo ver su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y desesperadamente deseo poder hacer magia sin varita, y realizar un hechizo para convocarla, cualquier cosa…

"Tu sangre es mía, Ginevra," el pronunció calmado. "Todo lo tuyo me pertenece. Tu mente, tu cuerpo, tu alma. Donde yo termino, tú empiezas. No eres más que una extensión de mi mismo."

"Estas equivocado," ella dijo firme. "Yo no soy nada de ti. Yo no soy como tú."

Él levantó una oscura ceja. "¿De verdad? Entonces no tendrás nada que temer si yo echó un vistazo más próximo… ¡Legeremens!"

El rápido ataque no le dejo tiempo para reunir resistencia. Se vio abordada por imágenes que rebosaban su cabeza; a si misma haciendo una particular imitación de Fleur Delacour, empujando a Ron al barro, haciéndole un maleficio a Zacharias Smith por una pequeña provocación, burlándose de Ron enfadada mientras Harry le miraba, tirando a propósito un podio que cayó, enterrando a Smith bajo afiladas astillas de madera –

Ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Tom mirándola; sus ojos ardían con una tenue diversión. "Particular mal comportamiento, ¿no crees?"

Ginny tragó saliva, sintiéndose enferma. Malo… no… Él había tomado sus acciones fuera de contexto –

"Eso no fue- solo eran bromas –"

"¿Así que actuaste por tu propia diversión?" Sus labios se curvaron cuando él añadió contemplativo, "parece que heriste al chico gravemente."

"¿Herir?" Chilló con incredulidad. "¡Tú _has matado_ a gente!"

"La estúpida pequeña niña de once años nunca podría haber _soñado_ con hacer algo tan… malintencionado," él continuo suavemente. "Me pregunto cómo se _sentirían_ tus amigos, sabiendo quien eres en realidad. ¿Tu defensor, Potter, por ejemplo? ¿Sabe él que tu aun sueñas con tu túnica empapada de sangre por las noches, el sonido de huesos partiéndose bajo tus desnudas manos? ¿O como te has levantado pronunciando palabras en Parsel, algo que ambos tenéis en común? Su voz se volvió un susurro. "Qué _bonito._"

Sin varita, e incapaz de enfrentarse a su fuerza física; Ginny hizo lo único que podía hacer, ella echó hacia atrás su cabeza y le escupió en la cara.

Por un momento, un silencio sepulcral cayó entre ellos. Los ojos de Tom ardieron en su blanca y dura cara. Su expresión de aturdida furia hizo que una risa histérica surgiera del pecho de Ginny incluso cuando sus dedos oprimieron los huesos del hombro. "Tú -"

Su risa cómplice se convirtió en un grito de dolor cuando sus uñas atravesaron su carne, arañándola cruelmente. El estuvó brevemente satisfecho, aunque se mezclara con la furia de sus ojos y hacia que pareciese un loco.

"Tú, insolente mocosa," él susurro. "Te has atrevido-"

La empujó fuera de él con disgusto. Ginny golpeó el suelo, fuerte, rechinando los dientes de dolor, y le dedicó una mirada llena de odio.

Con el dobladillo de su camiseta, se limpió la cara, mirándola. Ella observó que su larga mano con el voluminoso encaje hacia que parecía afeminado, pero eso no hacía que le tuviera menos miedo. Eso solo le hizo estar más prevenida de las cosas que había hecho con aquellas manos. Los nombres hicieron eco en su cabeza en una cantica letanía… _Los padres de Harry, Cedric Diggory. _

Con mucho dolor, Ginny se levantó, débilmente consciente del agua que se filtraba en su camisón, mezclada con mechas de sangre que manaban de los crecientes y extraños cortes de su hombro. Ella estaba temblando violentamente, el húmedo camisón se le pegaba al cuerpo sin darle calor. Su frente estaba fría, y ella podía sentirse apagada, con dolor palpitante donde se había golpeado con la pared… podría ser un alivio leve caer en la inconsciencia… o quizá debería ir donde el agua es más profunda, para hundirse, y borrarlo de su mente de esa manera –

"¿Quién es Dean Thomas?" Tom preguntó de repente.

De repente, el miedo paso rozando su piel, aunque por un momento, ella no entendió porque. Ella trató de normalizar su respiración. Dentro. Fuera. Luego levantó el mentón.

"¿Qué es para ti?"

Él se encogió de hombros, elegantemente. "Solo es curiosidad." Él movió su cabeza en algo parecido al asombro. "Cayendo tan bajo como una traidora de la sangre, confraternizando con sangres sucia… que _impertinente_… "

"Déjalo en paz, Tom." Las palabras se le escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas. "Él no ha hecho nada –"

Sus cejas se levantaron en una débil sorpresa. "¿Estas suplicándome? ¿Cuándo he escuchado yo tus suplicas?"

Sus labios blancos formularon la respuesta, _nunca_. Ella pudo saborear el amargo enfado en su lengua, y algo mas… una oscura acidez de sangre metalizada, o tinta-

"Te odio" dijo, su voz temblaba. "Te odio tanto que quiero que mueras... Te odio, Tom –"

"Lo sé," dijo, y sonrió. Estaba satisfecho. "Sé que me odias. Tú no había odiado antes a alguien, ¿verdad, Ginevra? Oh, tú te quejabas de las tomaduras de pelo de tus hermanos, o de las chicas susurrando en tu dormitorio, pero verdadero odio… no, solo he sido yo el que te he producido un fuerte sentimiento. Te poseí con mi simple _recuerdo_."

"Estas enfermo," ella susurró, aunque él tenía _razón_. "Tu usaste mi cuerpo para intentar matar sangres sucia – Colin, Hermione –"

"Sí," dijo suavemente. "Tu acceso al diario fue muy iluminador. Por supuesto, un sangre sucia no vale nada. Pero sorprendentemente, esa cercanía entre tú y Potter, y viendo tu perplejidad…" Él rompió a reír, una risa aguda, una risa fría. Era como cristal rompiéndose en sus oídos. "Cualquier persona se lo había preguntado a la primera. Pero," dijo, burlándose. "Tú fuiste tonta, nunca se te ocurrió preguntar porque un extraño se interesaba en el pesado y común laberinto de una niña de once años."

La humillación le inundó. Quería poner las manos sobre sus oídos para bloquear las palabras que él decía. Pero curiosamente, la burla desapareció de su rostro. Él movió la cabeza hacia un lado, considerándola. Su voz era suave, pensativa.

"Cuando tu tiraste el diario, no fue solo el miedo de una niña que no quería que le revelara tus secretos a Potter. _Querías_ que volviera. Incluso después de todo lo que te hice, no podías dejarme ir." Y las palabras estaban envenenadas, viniendo de esa suave lengua, pero tenían un tipo de lógica irrefutable.

"Si yo te pregunto si me matarías. ¿Qué dirías?"

"Sí", dijo Ginny, porque le odiaba por todo lo que había hecho e iba hacer.

"Si yo te pregunto si querrías verme muerto. ¿Qué dirías?"

La garganta de Ginny se quedo seca. La boca de Tom se curvó en una sonrisa.

"Yo pensé igual."

Ella miró su horrible y familiar rostro, con sus rastros jóvenes y sus altos pómulos y los ojos del color del color de la tinta… Y ella notó, desesperanzada, que aunque ella le matase, él todavía seguiría ganando.

De repente, ella quería a sus hermanos. El tranquilo control de Bill, la sincera fortaleza de Charlie, la lealtad de Ron, incluso a Percy con su justificada bravuconería. Pero ellos no vinieron. Dejaron de preocuparse por ella hace mucho tiempo, como todo el mundo. Demasiado felices de olvidar su año infernal, escondiéndolo debajo de la alfombra y creyendo en su forzado entusiasmo y sonrisas falsas. Sin saber que su extraña, fiera Ginny, con su pelo brillante al sol escondía un alma oscura en la noche. Tan oscura como los ojos de_ Tom_. Si ellos hubieran mirado mejor, se hubiesen dado cuenta de que la oscuridad se la estaba comiendo, cada día, cada año. Pero era más fácil para ellos creer en las frágiles palabras y las sonrisas de cristal.

Al final, Tom era el único que se había preocupado por ella, incluso cuando todo era mentira.

Él era el único que la conocía.


	3. Tercera Noche

**Este fanfic no es ****mío, este fic fue creado por Tara1189 en el 2010 con el nombre de Lullaby en inglés. Yo solo lo he traducido al español y no quiero llevarme ningún tipo de merito por ello. Este fic consta de 4 capítulos mas un epilogo. Este primer capítulo es el más corto de todos. Los demás los subiré poco a poco. Algunos párrafos o palabras del fic suenan muy misticos o con palabras muy enrevesadas, pero es debido a que cuando se traduce un fic, siempre hay palabras en ingles y en español que cuesta unir y buscarle significado. Gracias a todos los que se pasen por aquí a leerlo, tanto si dejan review como si no.**

**Quiero darle las gracias a Eliana por haberme dejado un review y pasaros por mi fanfic de la lista de Schindler. Besos (K)**

* * *

><p><strong>La tercera noche<strong>

Había algo diferente en él aquella noche. Normalmente la trataba como si fuese una testaruda o una niña malhumorada, con un aire de condescendiente desdén. Pero, esa noche había una prolongada calidad en sus toques, una extraña caricia en su voz y una mirada en sus ojos que la llenaba de indescriptible terror. No quería pensar sobre lo que eso significaba.

"Es casi demasiado perfecto,"susurró. "Que después de todo, tu estés destinada a mí, mucho más que cualquiera de esos idiotas que sin pensar adoraban todo lo que decía."

"¿Tú piensas que yo adoro todo lo que dices?" Ella contestó con fuerte incredulidad. "Entonces, tu estas mas engañado que-"

"No." Tom dijo con calma ignorándola. "Ahí está la belleza de ello. Tú haces lo que yo quiero, tanto si quieres hacerlo como no. No por miedo o obediencia." Sus ojos la miraron con curiosidad. "¿Por qué será? Me pregunto."

Ginny no contestó. ¿Qué podía decir?

Suspiró cansada, entrecerró sus ojos, un carismático chico medio borroso estaba delante de ella. Y el dolor retorció su corazón porque por un momento era como mirar a Harry; un Harry de Slytherin, un Harry con su propia audacia pero con la crueldad burlona de Draco Malfoy, y algo más… algo que ni Harry ni Draco tenían, solo lo tenía Tom.

_¿Por qué será? Me pregunto._

Ella se estremeció pensando en la oscura insinuación de sus suaves palabras.

"No estoy enamorada de ti, si es lo que estas insinuando," dijo entre dientes.

Tom solo la miró aburrido. "Si pensara por un momento que lo hicieras, no estaría perdiendo el tiempo contigo."

Ella sabía que por primera vez, él no estaba mintiendo. Él se alimentaba de la ira y odio, riéndose de que él era la causa de ambos.

Sonrió, una lenta y enigmática sonrisa. "Y, por supuesto, las cosas son diferentes ahora. Ya no eres atraída por unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras y unos cuidadosos halagos. Pero hay otras maneras de atraerte."

Ella le miró. ¿Qué más podrías hacerle?

Quizá no quería saber la respuesta.

"Preciosa Ginny Weasley," él dijo suavemente. "Tan igual como siempre. Aun esperando que el _noble_ Harry Potter se fije en ti, sin pensar que él nunca vería _nada_ atractivo en una llorosa, traidora de la sangre –"

Las palabras no deberían hacerle daño, pero lo hicieron. Especialmente, la parte en que ella sospecho que podían tener razón. Sus palabras siempre habían tenido la habilidad de cortar su corazón, y terminaban sacando a la luz todo lo que le preocupaba. Excepto _él_, por supuesto.

"Yo recuerdo un tiempo," continuo con un desagradable brillo en sus ojos. "Cuando una niña de once años _suplicaba_ por ver la foto de su precioso Tom, y yo estuve muy servicial concediéndole su deseo. Yo recuerdo que la pequeña niña pensaba en lo _guapísimo_ que era, y se preguntaba cómo podría ser recibir un _beso_ de un chico mayor –"

Ella se ruborizó, odiándolo por ello.

"Yo nunca te concedí tu último deseo," él dijo contemplativo.

Luego, de repente, sus manos estaban sobre sus hombros, empujándola bruscamente hacia él. Si la cámara estaba fría, sus dedos eran como hielo. Un grito ahogado rasgó su garganta. Aunque era ella baja, Tom parecía más alto que nunca cuando se inclino hacia ella. Tuvo que echar hacia atrás su cabeza para mirarle. "¿Te gustaría eso, Ginny?" susurró.

"No," rechinó entre dientes.

Los ojos de Tom brillaron con breve fastidio. "¿No qué?"

"_No me llames Ginny."_

"Hmmm." El entretejió sus manos en su pelo, las rojas hebras del pelo eran como fuego enroscado en sus pálidos dedos. "Quizá tengas razón. Después de todo, ya no eres una niña…"

Lentamente, atrajo su cabeza hacia él. La mente de Ginny se cerró de repente cuando su boca se inclinó hacia la suya. El mundo se volvió borroso en los bordes, y se agarró a los brazos de Tom para mantenerse firme. Su boca estaba hermética e implacable contra la suya, y había un frenético dolor en ello, un tipo de escalofriante emoción. Ella probó la tinta y el pergamino y las horas de oscuridad, y debajo de eso, algo desagradable y amargo… quizá así es como sabía el veneno de Basilisco. Ella se estaba ahogando en su proximidad, la espeluznante proximidad de Tom. Encuadró su cara entre sus manos, sosteniéndola en ese lugar, dudó que pudiese juntar la voluntad para separarse si lo intentase-

Y luego se acabó. Azorada, con los ojos abiertos, incapaz de asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, miró a Tom.

Él estaba… extraño. Dos puntos de color ardían en sus pómulos. Sus ojos oscuros estaban densos cuando la contemplaba. El silencio entre ellos era enorme.

Ginny se puso rígida en shock cuando se inclino hacia ella otra vez, y los labios fríos rozaron su cuello en un breve, punzante toque, bajando, bajando a-

"No-"ella consiguió decir a través de su coartado cuello.

"¿No?" él dijo, y fue la voz del diario lo que ella oyó, la suave y acariciada voz en la que ella una vez había confiado y la había adorado más que nada en este mundo-

De repente, la furia invadió su cuerpo como una candente lanza. "Déjame en paz," dijo entre dientes empujándolo.

O al menos, lo intentó. Tenía agarrado sus brazos con mucha fuerza. Ella podía sentir su calor abrasando su fino camisón, y desesperadamente se preguntó por qué no ardía como carbón. Luego notó algo más que le hizo congelarse de terror y paralizarse delante de él. Estaba _furioso_.

"Desde _cuando_," exigió con voz firme llena de odio. "¿Me dices_ tú_ que tengo que hacer o que no?"

Su boca se abrió para contestarle ferozmente pero su mente solo pensaba una cosa. _Nunca, Tom._

Tom sonrió a su silencio. Ginny parpadeó por el escozor de las lágrimas. Sus manos agarrándola le hacían daño; todo alrededor de ella se volvió una verde neblina.

"Yo no respondo a ti," Tom dijo, en un tono más suave que no daba menos miedo por ser más bajo. "Yo no respondo a nadie. ¿Lo has entendido?"

Una mano la arrastró posesivamente hacia él, la otra le acaricio en una serie de suaves y envenenados toques. Sus hombros. Su cintura. Sus caderas. Su pecho. Ella se agitó compulsivamente mientras le tocaba y él se rió en voz baja.

Eso no era como los tentativos y torpes encuentros con Michael o Dean, en momentos antes de los partidos de Quidditch o entre las clases. Tampoco era como aquellos momentos en la oscuridad de su cama cuando imaginaba que Harry vendría y le diría aquellas palabras que deseaba oír desde hacía cinco años. Eso era… algo más.

Sus delgados dedos se deslizaron hacia abajo en una abrasadora estela, moviéndose tan abajo que le hacían azorarse. "¿No vas a decir nada ahora, Ginevra?" Arrastró las palabras, y aun había algo de muchacho en su arrogante voz, por algo tenía la calidad de la seda. "No, yo pensé que no… debajo de toda esa valentía de Gryffindor, tu eres todavía una niña inocente."

_Pero… el no podría… todo lo que dice… mocosa, despreciable… él piensa que soy una traidora de la sangre._

Pero otra voz, más insistente anuló ese frágil argumento.

_Pero tú eres sangre limpia, ¿no?_

Ella _no podía _permitir que eso pasase. Pero era Tom. ¿Cuándo le habría negado ella algo a Tom?

Sus dedos trazaron una línea a través de sus labios separándolos. Ginny los mordió ferozmente. El amargo sabor de la sangre llenó su boca, y ella se sorprendió – estaba quizá esperando tinta. Tom solo rió, dándole un golpe con los dedos en la cara, dejando reflejos oscuros en su estela. "Lucha. ¿Por qué no?," él murmuro en su oído. "Llama a tu salvador amigo de los sangres-sucia Potter, o a tus hermanos traidores de sangre… Dime que esto no es lo que has soñado todos estos años, incluso cuando tú eras demasiado joven para entender lo que querías –"

_No – Te equivocas – Yo nunca he querido –_

Ella luchó con furia contra él, las manos salieron para intentar pegarle en cualquier parte del cuerpo que pudo alcanzar, pero él agarró sus muñecas fácilmente, retorciéndolas dolorosamente detrás de su espalda y tirando de ella cerca de su cuerpo en cada movimiento. Ella podía sentir sus rápidas inhalaciones bajo su camiseta, la agitada, brutal fuerza de sus dedos hincándose en sus muñecas. El mareo la superaba, el perfume con olor a tinta y oscuridad que despendría. Él estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado real, demasiado _vivo_. Él siempre había sido demasiado para ella, amenazándola con consumirla. Y los besos que eran mordeduras le hacían daño en los hombros y el cuello, sus dientes eran afilados, pero había un cierto cruel placer en ello. Su cabeza retrocedió por instinto, como un animal ofreciendo su garganta en sacrificio. Notó que estaba jadeando para respirar, pero el empalagoso y borroso aire solo la arrastraba más profundo en su arremolinada pesadilla, o sueño, o…

_Él no podía – él era un fantasma, una memoria, él no era real -_

Al contrario, él era demasiado real.

Él atrapó su boca otra vez en un amargo y salvaje beso, separando sus labios, su lengua veloz e invasiva. Y a través, de la agotadora intensidad de la agresión, algo se revolvió dentro de ella, la realización de que su frío, controlado y distante Tom había perdido toda su compostura por ella.

Y de repente, ella le devolvió el beso, bebiendo el veneno de su boca cruel, su cuerpo volvió a recobrarse del dolor. Eso era deseo, eso era locura… Él la estaba matando lentamente, incluso cuando él era la única cosa que la mantenía viva, la única cosa solida en su ahogado mundo de memorias, mentiras y fragmentos de sueños, mucho más real que la poca profunda y falsa vida que ella llevaba en las horas despierta. Y ella se aferraba a él, probando su amargura, porque no había nada que perder…

El momento en que él la empujó, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, perezosos y oscuros por la diversión.

"Entonces, me odias ¿no Ginevra?" dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Tienes una manera muy extraña de demostrarlo"

Su piel estaba dominada por la sensación. Y - _¡oh! _– su boca estaba abrasando un rastro a lo largo de su desnudo hombro, y bajando a través de su delgado camisón, y ella se encontró arqueándose en su posesivo toque. Su sonrisa se curvó contra su sonrojada piel. Retorció sus manos en su pelo, haciendo que ella dejara escapar un agudo suspiro de dolor. Solo estaba furiosa, arañándole los hombros, odiándole, odiándole, _odiándole_ - y _deseándolo_ –

Él era como una fiebre, provocándole escalofríos y calor, haciéndola débil y mareada. No podía tenerse en pie, pero ella no estaba en pie de todas formas… ella estaba tirada, su pelo se extendía alrededor de ella, la oscuridad verde se arremolinaba sobre ella y alguien – _él_ –debajo de su capa, y Tom, Tom…

Él cayó de rodillas en frente de ella, su oscura cabeza se agachó como si fuera a rezar. Pero nadie iba a escuchar sus rezos allí, y Tom casi seguro que no era un ángel…

A no ser que fuera un ángel caído.

Luego levantó la cabeza, y sintió su aliento en el cuello. La estaba mirando, una inquietante figura con una camisa y unos oscuros pantalones pasados de moda, una mano le apretó el pecho en un piadoso gesto. Sus rizos negros estaban ligeramente desaliñados y había un extraño rubor en sus mejillas blancas, haciéndole parecer más joven, más inocente quizás.

"¿Pensabas realmente que esto podría ser de otra manera?" susurro en un inquietante tono. "¿Realmente pensabas que no serias mía – enteramente mía? Tú sabías que esto pasaría. Deberías haberlo sabido. ¿Por qué si no habrías vuelto?"

_No_. Desesperada ahora, Ginny intentó ponerse en pie, pero él fue demasiado rápido, atrapándola por los hombros en ese penétrate y en parte desagradable toque. Puso sus manos en su húmedo pelo, dejándolo caer en sus huesudos hombros, rojo en blanco, como cintas de sangre. Luego… sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente a lo largo de sus brazos, y la ternura del gesto la aturdió brevemente, y ella no notó lo que intentaba hacer…

…hasta que sus manos agarraron el puro material de su camisón, rasgándolo salvajemente hasta su cabeza, se enfrentaba a él sin nada puesto. La agonizada humillación ruborizó cada parte de su cuerpo. No fue un consuelo para ella que su camisón estuviese tan empapado que él debió haberle visto todo de todas formas. Ella se acurrucó en sí misma, muriéndose de vergüenza. Quiso volver cuatro años atrás, al principio de su vida, antes de que oyera hablar de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Era inimaginable que hubiese un tiempo en su vida en el que no le conocía. Él siempre había estado allí, justo en lo más profundo de ella. Una cicatriz en su alma.

Había una expresión de salvaje y fría alegría en su rostro cuando sus ojos la absorbieron. Pudo sentir la piel de gallina creciendo a lo largo de cada centímetro de su cuerpo y sabía que no era por el frío.

Estaba aterrorizada, furiosa, ardiendo en deseo.

Se quitó la camisa, pero no podía mirar, no podía permitirse creer que nada de eso era real… Él la estaba retorciendo, transformándola a su voluntad, y ella se lo estaba _permitiendo_, como siempre se lo había permitido, porque es Tom, y quizá Tom era el que realmente quería después de todo…

_Pero yo siempre pensé – Harry - _

Él curvó su cabeza sobre ella, su pelo negro se esparcía como tinta sobre su pecoso cuerpo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien antes y es- él –

…plantando fríos besos sobre su cuerpo y ella retorciéndose contra él – es fiebre y hielo y placer que estremece - ¿y por qué está tan frío?

"_Tom…"_

Su voz intentó ser un aviso, pero salió un irregular quejido. Ginny le tiró fuerte del pelo, y él bufó a través de sus dientes. Sintió su suave exhalación en su ombligo, y su cuerpo se tensó, preguntándose qué haría después pero no quería pensar en eso, debía pararlo mientras pudiera…

Cogiendo ventaja en ese momento de pausa, intentó revolverse pero él solo rió cruelmente, los dedos le apretaban en los muslos. "Oh no…" murmuró. "No, Ginevra, no he acabado contigo todavía… "

Su voz había perdido algo de firmeza pero Ginny no lo notó porque en ese preciso momento sus manos estaban – oh Dios, _sus manos_. Ellas estaban apremiando, investigando, _impulsando_, y de repente, ella estaba mojada y caliente, ardiendo en lugares que ella no debería, lugares que es mejor dejar en la oscuridad. Era invasivo y malo que él la tocara _allí_, pero era placer ciego y ella no podía _pensar_ nada excepto desear que eso parase… pero no podía - ella lo quería - lo _necesitaba _–

Alguien estaba gimiendo, jadeando, y empezó a sentir demasiado, en una espiral fuera de control… cada vez más cerca… más cerca.

Casi sollozó de frustración cuando él de repente se apartó. La piedra se le clavaba en la espalda, incluso a través de la capa de Tom. En algún lugar lejos de allí era consciente de cómo se quitaba los pantalones, solo había frio sobre su húmeda piel – y – y

Él se preparó sobre ella, respirando fuerte, los ojos negros estrecharon sus pupilas en forma de raja. Ella nunca lo había visto así antes, tan salvaje, tan fuera de control.

"Tom – por favor –"

Él solo negó con la cabeza, su boca era una estrecha, burlona línea. Era demasiado tarde; ella no lucharía, ella _no podía_ luchar, ella nunca podría luchar contra él…

_Esto no puede estar pasando, como puedo yo – nosotros –_

"Te he dicho", dijo en una voz violenta cuando toda la apariencia de su serena compostura se había ido, "que todo lo tuyo me pertenece. Y aun me desobedeces." Él se enredo en su cuerpo como una serpiente hambrienta. Sintió un enfermo desfallecimiento cuando se puso encima de ella, pero de una forma perversa, su cuerpo le atraía. Despendria un envolvente olor a velas apagadas y bajo la piel, estaba ardiendo, muy caliente, muy delirante. Su cabeza se ladeó cuando le susurró al oído. "¿No sabías que yo nunca me equivoco?"

Podía sentir la angulosa forma de su pecho, sus marcados huesos y delgados músculos, la temblorosa fuerza con la que él agarraba sus muñecas firmemente. Él consumió su gritó de dolor con su boca, sus estrechas caderas presionando fuerte contra las suyas, causando una sensación de sacudida eléctrica que explotaba en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Él la estaba paralizando, la estaba consumiendo…

Luego rompió a gritar cuando sintió como dolorosamente se llenaba de él en una dura penetración. Las lágrimas hicieron borrosa su visión. Sus dedos le hacían daño en sus caderas y dolía, _él_ dolía-

Furiosa, le hincó las uñas en los hombros y el pecho queriendo derramar sangre, queriendo matarle… solo entonces empezó a moverse, y –

Y ella jadeó y le agarró cuando la sensación se desenroscó por todo su cuerpo. Él hizo un ruido – algo entre una risa y un gruñido – y mordió su labio inferior salvajemente y pudo degustar la sangre de sus labios, ¿o era tinta? El dolor se mezcló con placer, y él se movía encima y dentro de ella, su boca fuerte y exigente en la suya, tragándose su voz, su aliento, su vida…

Tom retrocedió ligeramente, mirándole a la cara, y sus ojos estaban muy oscuros, más oscuros que nada. "Di mi nombre… "ordenó en un irregular susurro.

Ella jadeó. "Tom –"

"No." Él la embistió otra vez, tan profundo que casi gritó por el doloroso placer. "El otro…"

Él se movió otra vez y la agonía llegaba al _éxtasis_. Estaban tan cerca que Ginny no podía decir donde terminaba él y donde empezaba ella; solo estaba dentro de ella como siempre había estado y como siempre estaría, un mundo sin fin –

"_Voldemort_", ella susurró amargamente.

Él rió entonces, y el calor la quemó como un cuchillo, y él era la única cosa caliente en aquel frío, oscuro mundo así que no podía dejarlo escapar… La niebla verde la rodeó, los rodeó a ambos, y era verde como los ojos de aquel que ella dudaba que volviese a ver.


	4. Cuarta Noche

**Este fanfic no es mío, este fic fue creado por Tara1189 en el 2010 con el nombre de Lullaby en inglés. Yo solo lo he traducido al español y no quiero llevarme ningún tipo de merito por ello. Este fic consta de 4 capítulos mas un epilogo. Este primer capítulo es el más corto de todos. Los demás los subiré poco a poco. Algunos párrafos o palabras del fic suenan muy misticos o con palabras muy enrevesadas, pero es debido a que cuando se traduce un fic, siempre hay palabras en ingles y en español que cuesta unir y buscarle significado. Gracias a todos los que se pasen por aquí a leerlo, tanto si dejan review como si no. Besos ^^**

**Gracias a Lunnaris Elentari por animarme a seguir traduciendo y a Anialia1234 y Doncella de Awa por avisarme de que había subido el capitulo que no era. Este si es el capitulo que tenia que subir. Jaja. Soy muy despistada. Besos wapas.**

**La cuarta noche.**

El suelo de piedra de la cámara bajo su desnuda piel era como hielo, cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía. Ella no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado tumbada allí. Abrió los ojos, esperando que el largo y pálido cuerpo de Tom estuviese cerca suyo, pero él ya estaba vestido y la vigilaba. Una luz verde pálida oscurecía su silueta, haciéndole parecer más alto y delgado que nunca. Y mientras las paredes de la cámara estaban casi borrosas, él estaba muy nitido. Su mente tropezó con lo que había hecho mientras luchaba por pensar a través de la verde niebla.

_Oh, Dios mio. ¿Qué he hecho? Yo no puedo haber- pero lo he hecho – oh, Dean - ¡oh, Harry!_

Ginny gimió y se dio la vuelta. _Voy a caer enferma._

Los bloques de piedra nadaban debajo de ella. Suspiró fuerte y dio arcadas pero no salió nada de su boca. Su estomago estaba vacío y revuelto, dando vueltas, dando vueltas –

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron interminables minutos de baja respiración, ella se arrastró para sentarse y pestaño en el vaho de sus ojos. Tom la estaba mirando con débil disgusto. Apresuradamente, intentó cubrirse con sus manos.

"Si vas a vomitar," dijo serenamente. "¿Podrías hacerlo en otro sitio que no fuera la cámara de Salazar Slytherin?"

Lentamente, puso su túnica sobre ella, cubriendo todo su cuerpo, y ella se quedo allí sentada, temblando. Su camisón era una empapada masa, desecha en una charca de agua y con mechas de sangre. No tenia arreglo.

"Ha pasado." Su voz sonó extraña - ronca – en sus propios oídos.

Él hizo un desdeñoso sonido y se apartó. Ginny bajó la mirada y tragó saliva dolorosamente. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cardenales. Sus muslos estaban mojados con sangre, o…

"Tom-"

Sus hombros se movieron cuando ella utilizo su nombre, pero no se dio la vuelta. Ginny empezó a levantarse estremeciéndose de dolor – _Dios, todo le dolía_ –

Luego eso le golpeaba.

Había tenido sexo.

Con – con _Tom._

_Oh, dios mío –_

Sus pequeños hombros se arrugaron en el silencioso sufrimiento. Las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos. Ella siembre había imaginado su primera vez como algo especial, algo bonito, y siempre con Harry. _Siempre_. Nada como esto. Nada como ser tomada como un animal en el suelo de piedra de una fría cámara por un asesino psicópata que odiaba más que nada en este mundo –

Tuvo que contener un sollozo. Eso era solo una cosa más que él le había quitado; la dulce pureza e inocencia de un primer amor transformado en algo asqueroso y perverso, y Harry, Harry… oh Dios. ¿Cómo volvería a mirar a Harry a los ojos?

_Harry, lo siento, yo nunca quise –_

Pero ella lo _había _querido. Incluso diciéndose a sí misma que Tom podría haberla forzado de alguna forma no se sentía mejor. Ella aun se recordaba diciendo _sí_ y _por favor_ a todos sus malos intentos de resistirse. Pero no podía pensar en eso.

Dolorosamente, se puso en pie, era agobiante el frio suelo debajo de sus talones. Ella dio un par de pasos zarandeándose hacia adelante, esperando en cualquier momento caerse en la oscura agua que besaba sus tobillos. Aquello era horrible, más horrible que sus pesadillas de serpientes, sangre y libros encuadernados en negro. Ella daría lo que fuera por despertarse, incluso si eso significaba estar rodeada de plumas de pollo y sin memoria. Su cuerpo estaba muerto de frio, lo que era casi un alivio. La insensibilidad significaba que no sentiría los moratones o el punzante dolor entre sus piernas. Había solo un pensamiento que prevalecía en su neblinosa mente; encontrar una forma de escapar.

Quizás a Tom no le importara ahora. Él ya tenía lo que quería, ella no tenía nada más que darle. Él lo había tomado todo.

_Y yo le dejé. _

Dolorida y desconsolada, ella caminó a través del agua superficial, pasó la estatua de Slytherin, paso las horribles y talladas serpientes que la miraban con malicia. Ella ya había probado el veneno, había sentido el amargo veneno que abrasaba sus venas, había revocado su cuerpo y había consentido que Tom separara sus muslos con sus manos, sus dedos y sus manos habían estado en sitios que la habían hecho incoherente debido al placer –

"¿A dónde te crees que vas?" Su suave voz cortó el aire, cortándola a ella también como el borde de un cuchillo.

Ginny se quedo quieta. Instintivamente, ella puso su capa más cerca de ella, negándose a mirarle. "¿No dejaras que me vaya?" pregunto amargamente.

"Oh, creo que es muy tarde para eso," dijo con una sonrisa extraña.

Su sangre se paro, volviéndose fría como el agua que se arremolinaba en sus pies. "¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo en una áspera voz.

Sus dedos estaban jugando lánguidamente con su cuello. "¿Cuándo podrías tu renunciar a mi?" Luego él rió silenciosamente, como si el mero pensamiento de aquello fuese ridículo.

Ella caminó del agua hasta un área superior para poder enfrentarse a él en un nivel más alto, e intento parar el escalofrío de su cuerpo. "Claro que puedo," dijo ferozmente. "Lo hare."

Tom negó con la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes. Él la miraba casi con asombro. "¿Cómo podrías renunciar a mí cuando ni siquiera puedes liberarte a ti misma? Tú dices que deseas que me vaya, Ginevra, pero tú aun regresas noche por noche. Esto siempre será así."

"Eres tú. Tú estás haciendo esto. Estas utilizando magia negra o –"

"No delates tu ignorancia sobre magia que tu no podrías ni soñar conseguir," él jadeo, otra vez impaciente. Ginny pensó que lo prefería enfadado; ella podía tratar con su ira, entenderla. Pero cuando él la miraba tan extraño, sus ojos parecían ver a través de ella… eso le daba escalofríos que recorrían su espalda.

Él continuo mirándola sin sonreír. "Quizá _debería _dejar que te fueras. Ver lo lejos que llegarías antes de volver corriendo."

"No volvería," dijo Ginny. "No te necesito. Tengo –"

"¿El qué? ¿Familia? ¿_Amigos_?" Luego hizo una pausa, una conocida sonrisa se desplegó en las comisuras de sus labios. "Pero no, no es de ellos de quien hablas ¿no? Continuas suspirando por el chico que nunca tendrás, un chico que preferiría salir con una sangre sucia antes de poner los ojos en ti…"

Las uñas de Ginny estaban cortando las resbaladizas palmas de sus manos. _No. A ella le gusta Ron, no Harry… y Harry no la quería de todas formas._

Pero otra voz, baja e insidiosa suspiro. _Pero ella podría haberlo tenido si hubiese querido y tú no habrías podido hacer nada para detenerla. _

Los ojos de Tom le atravesaron, como una negra llama. "Extraño ¿no? Los dos añoramos lo que parece ser imposible. Tú, por tu terco, exasperante y persistente sentido de la esperanza, y yo por el conocimiento de que nada es imposible de conseguir para quienes tienen poder para buscarlo."

Ginny apartó su largo pelo de su cara, ignorando como los ojos de Tom seguían su movimiento ávidamente. "¿Crees que tienes poder?" Ella lanzó todo el desdén que pudo en su voz. "Mírate. No puedes hacer nada. Una memoria atrapada en un diario, un sueño – nada tuyo es real. Cuando yo me despierte, tu desaparecerás."

Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa. "¿Eso es lo que piensas, cariño?"

"_¿Cariño?" _Ella rió estridentemente. "¡Nunca! Prefiero estar muerta antes de tener tus frías manos encima mía otra vez –"

La expresión de Tom se volvió rígida. Antes de que ella no pudiese más que dar un tenso suspiro, él la sacudió, su cara era una máscara tallada con furia. "¿Te atreves a hablarme así – a _mí_?" Su pelo del color de la tinta cayó en su frente, salvaje, desordenado. Ella sintió su cuerpo balancearse de un lado a otro como si fuese una muñeca de trapo sin vida. "¿_Sabes_ lo que soy capaz de hacer?"

Robando un suspiro, no contesto. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo en un caricia que le hacía estremecerse hasta que él alcanzó su cintura. Sus delgados y blancos dedos presionaban dolorosamente los huesos de sus caderas. "Yo puedo matarte, incluso sin magia," dijo suavemente en su oído. Le produjo un escalofrió. "Y lo haría en un instante, solo…"

Sus suaves cadencias hicieron eco en la oscura cámara, dando vueltas en su mente como sombras negras. Su enorme capa se deslizaba por sus hombros, pero de repente, ya no tenía frio. Tom levantó una mano, sus nudillos trazaron una lenta línea de hielo abrasador a lo largo de la clavícula. Ginny cerró los ojos, de mala gana recordó el cruel placer de sus caricias, la fiera, embriagadora sensación de su boca contra la suya; amargo, absorbente, esencial. La sangre se volvió sirope en sus venas, circulando lenta, dulce y lánguida. El pánico se revolvió al final de su mente. ¿Qué tipo de magia es esta que la paraliza tan eficazmente?

La boca de Tom estaba a unos centímetros de la suya; pudo casi saborear la adictiva integridad de ella. Una parte de ella le susurraba que dulce seria sucumbir a ese placer, para hundirse una vez más en la empalagosa oscuridad y nunca volver a resurgir. Sus dedos se detuvieron en el hueco de su garganta, sintiendo el traidor y rápido latido de su pulso. Ella pudo sentir su cuerpo rodeándola, sinuoso y tenso, como una serpiente a punto de golpearle. "Evidentemente, sería una amarga ironía," él se murmuró a sí mismo. "Si yo fuese a caer mi propia trampa."

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando él se apartó unos pasos de ella, aunque fue por poco tiempo. Su cara palideció de enfado, aunque por alguna razón no pensó que _ella_ era la razón de su enfado. Sus dedos agarraron la varita. "Quizá sea mejor erradicarte del todo."

Al final encontró la voz para responderle.

"Tom - no –"

"¿No?" Levantó una ceja oscura. "Incluso después de todo… tu aun tienes sentido de supervivencia. Comprensible. Quizá hubiese otra manera… algo más que yo pudiera hacer contigo. Me lo pregunto… "

"Pensé que dijiste que era inútil," dijo con amargura.

"¿Lo dije? Si, supongo que lo dije. Pero incluso como una pesada niña de once años, tú te volviste una efectiva destructora de sangres sucia. Estoy seguro de que podrías ser útil."

"¿A ti?", ella siseó. "Nunca."

Él agarró su cara bruscamente, sus dedos largos inclinaron su mentón hacia a la neblinosa e iridiscente luz. Tenía otra vez esa mirada ávida. "Si yo digo que tu eres útil para mí, _lo serás_. Parece que estaba equivocado en que tú serias una total perdida de mi tiempo. ¿Piensas que no he visto como utilizas a otros para tus propósitos? ¿Esos insignificantes chicos con quien pierdes el tiempo para hacer que Potter se fije en ti?"

Ginny se sintió enferma. Tenía razón por supuesto, como tenía razón en todo. De repente, ella deseo verle sangrar, correr hacia él y atravesarlo con una espada, pero por supuesto ella no era lo suficiente _Gryffindor _para eso. Ella no sería salvada por fuego, rubís y plumas de fénix. Ella no era Harry.

Su voz sonó débil, incluso en sus propios oídos. "Yo no les he usado-"

"Mientete a ti misma, Ginevra, pero no me mientas a mí. Nunca." Luego él rió en voz alta. El sonido le atravesó los dentados bordes de su corazón. "Yo nunca pensé que lo hicieras. Pero no puedo negar que me agrada que lo hayas hecho. Tú tienes poder sobre otros… oh, yo podría enseñarte cosas. Cosas que podrían hacer que los otros fueran totalmente serviciales contigo incluso sin la maldición Imperius, rendirlos a simples esclavos." Sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Incluso Potter, si lo deseas." Su otra mano tiró de un mechón de pelo no muy gentilmente. Su aliento se le escapó por el placer y el dolor del movimiento. "Y por lo que parece… hay muy pocos que se puedan resistir a tus encantos."

Su boca de repente estaba muy seca. "Estas -" Las palabras se engancharon en su garganta. "Estas diciendo que soy hermosa."

Sus manos se tensaron en ella. "¿Podría yo desearte sino?"

Ella le miró. Su mente se tambaleó. Ella no podía digerirlo, era impensable, era _inimaginable…_

_Tom Riddle._

Él la deseaba… él la deseaba a _ella_…

Él piensa que es hermosa. Ginny se estremeció. Ella no se _sentía_ hermosa. Su pelo era una masa enredada, un escalofrío le magulló y le hizo daño. Y esa _fragancia_… Era algo con lo que no había tropezado antes pero ella sabía lo que era. Sexo. Almizclado. Salvaje.

Oscuridad.

Como Tom. Como ella, ahora.

"No lo entiendo." Su voz era insegura. "Pensé que me odiabas."

"Oh, te odio," le aseguró. Las delgadas manos le acariciaron el pecho, antes de agárralo poco a poco, las uñas de los pulgares le arañaron dolorosamente el hueco de la garganta. "Creo que te odio más de lo que he odiado a nadie jamás… Tu eres tan cercana, Ginevra, eres una parte de mí mismo. Y no puedo permitir eso." Las manos le apretaban y le dolía, dolía, _dolía_. Una cegadora agonía estalló en un anillo de fuego alrededor de su garganta y sus manos se clavaron en las de Tom, intentando aflojar su doloroso agarre –

"_¡Tom…!"_

Su ruego era un entrecortado jadeo. El salvaje pánico se deposito dentro de su pecho, asfixiándola, cuando ella luchaba por respirar. No podía respirar, oh Dios mío, no podía respirar –

Dentro de su mente ella gritaba pero unos puntos negros flotaban en sus ojos, negro y verde, es todo lo que ella podía ver… todo… ella oyó su voz desde un lugar muy lejano…

"No puedo permitir tu debilidad. Sería una locura permitir que vivieras. Incluso tú deberías darte cuenta. Aun incluso cuando una parte de mí desea abrazar esa locura..."

Ella iba a morir –

"Y aun…"

De repente, sus manos se separaron de su garganta, pero antes de que ella pudiera respirar, él la beso arduamente. Una glacial acidez, como tinta y sangre, inundó su boca. A través del mareante placer, la oscuridad le nubló la visión. Su pecho se tensó mientras ella intentaba respirar en vano. Las lágrimas estaban picando en sus ojos y ella _no podía respirar_, él la estaba matando –

Cuando la liberó, ella se tambaleó agarrándose a su camisa para seguir de pie. Nada excepto aire frio y húmedo- estaba respirando, tragando el aire- nunca podría haber pensado en algo tan agobiante…

"¿Debes arrastrarte por mí, Ginevra?" dijo Tom irritado. "Yo prefiero mil veces tu violencia."

Algo dentro de ella se rompió. Si él quería violencia, la tendría. Sus manos ascendieron y sus uñas rasgaron sus mejillas de mármol frio, queriendo hacer _algo_, queriendo estropear esa tortuosa cara perfecta, la imagen la cual estaba ardiendo en su alma…

Él aguanto el dolor, incluso cuando cuatro cortes carmesís aparecieron con vivida claridad en su piel blanca. Ginny le miró, respirando fuerte, temblando por su espantosa carencia de respuesta. _Tú ni siquiera sientes dolor. ¿No sientes nada, Tom?_

Cuando él hablo, su voz sonó totalmente diferente. Es la voz que ella recordaba hace años, la voz que ella siempre había asociado con él. Suave, musical, persuasiva, pero con una sutil y dura corriente. La imperiosa voz que ella solía obedecer. "Piensa sobre lo que estas luchando. Todo lo que quieras que sea tuyo puede ser tuyo… a un precio, por supuesto." Él sonrió, dejándola con la pequeña duda de que era ese precio que debía pagar. "Nosotros podemos ser imparables, tu y yo."

"Antes muerta," dijo ferozmente, a través de su magullada garganta. Dolía hablar.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Si es lo que tú quieres."

El corazón de Ginny se encerró en sus costillas. Es la manera en la que lo había dicho, estaba muy lejos de su cubierta ira y le volvió hielo la sangre. Sus dedos se curvaron en la varita_. Él lo iba a hacer. Él iba a hacerlo. _

¿Cómo podía ella haber dudado que no fuera él quien acabase con ella?

_Oh Dios mío._

Tom inhaló profundamente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su respingona cara tenía la brillante y fanática mirada de un mártir caminando a la pira. Era la cosa más terrorífica que había visto.

Era la _última_ cosa que ella vería.

"Yo debería haberme librado de ti desde el principio," él suspiró. "Yo no sé porque esperé… quizás era para probarme a mí mismo que eres la pequeña e insignificante traidora de la sangre que al principio pensé que eras. Yo nunca pensé…"

Ginny intento retroceder, pero se tropezó con la fría piedra. Su corazón latía enfermo. Una vez. Dos veces. Tom estaba inmóvil, varita en mano.

_¿Por qué no lo hacía?_

La empalagosa niebla se arremolinó a su alrededor, poniendo sus fríos dedos contra sus fruncida piel, y ella estaba temblando y enferma de terror – corre – _corre_ –

La pared en su espalda, intentó apartarse de lado, pero cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba en una agónica protesta – ella estaba exhausta, _le dolía_ – era demasiado lenta –

Ella no podía correr, ella solo podía esperar, esperar a Tom, Tom es –

_Lo es…? No. Él no puede ser él. _

Y, al final del todo, Ginny dejó de intentar correr. En vez de eso, alzó la cabeza, el pelo rojo cayó en sus hombros. Su boca se curvó en una lenta sonrisa.

"Tom," ella dijo lentamente. "¿Me quieres?"

Sus bellos ojos se abrieron. Por un largo, largo tiempo, él la miró. Luego –

"Sí," dijo suavemente y se movió cerca de ella besándola. Su cuerpo se curvó para encontrarse con él. Algo doloroso excavó en su corazón.

"_Avada Kedavra_", él dijo en voz baja.


	5. Epílogo

**Este fanfic no es mío, este fic fue creado por Tara1189 en el 2010 con el nombre de Lullaby en inglés. Yo solo lo he traducido al español y no quiero llevarme ningún tipo de merito por ello. Este fic consta de 4 capítulos mas un epilogo. Este primer capítulo es el más corto de todos. Los demás los subiré poco a poco. Algunos párrafos o palabras del fic suenan muy misticos o con palabras muy enrevesadas, pero es debido a que cuando se traduce un fic, siempre hay palabras en ingles y en español que cuesta unir y buscarle significado. Gracias a todos los que se pasen por aquí a leerlo, tanto si dejan review como si no. Besos ^^**

**Gracias a septimaluna por dejarme un review y me alegro que te haya gustado este es el último capítulo. Besos a todo.**

**Epílogo**

_Each day you grow older  
>Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold<br>The child of my body, the flesh of my soul  
>Will die in returning the birthright he stole<em>

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
>Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me…<em>

**Mañana **

Por la mañana, tradicionalmente, es cuando las pesadillas llegan a su fin.

Pero en este caso no fue así.

La luz del sol nunca trae confort cuando las pesadillas son reales. Y, cuando todo está dicho y hecho. Parece adecuadamente extraño que el quinto año de Ginny Weasley en Hogwarts acabara con un funeral.

Era una ceremonia hermosa, demasiado. Un pálido y claro sol se extendía sobre los campos cubiertos de rocío. Un amanecer coreado por la canción del fénix, llena de afligida lamentación. Parece que todo el Mundo Mágico había venido a llorar la perdida. Un mar de caras desconocidas, todas pálidas con profunda pena. El blanco de shock se impregnaba en el funeral.

Y en el centro de todo aquello, la blanca y única lapida, estropeada solo por las afiladas letras negras grabada sobre la lisa superficie.

_Harry James Potter, 1980-1996._

Ginny Weasley estaba de pie al frente, vestida en negro, su cara encendida. Ella estaba estoica, erguida y sin lagrimas, preciosa en su impertérrito desafío. Su pelo intenso ardía escarlata en la temprana mañana, la sangre teñida por los largos rayos del naciente sol.

Era ella a lo que todos miraban, era ella de la que todos susurraban detrás de sus manos. No a Ron y Hermione, quienes se aferraban el uno al otro como los únicos supervivientes en un mundo ahogado. No a Dumbledore, quien estaba tenue, en un discurso con el corazón roto sobre heroísmo y la más oscura hora antes del amanecer, la brillante luz en sus ojos azules se había ido para siempre.

Mírala, los murmullos decían. Tan valiente. Sin llorar. Harry estaría orgulloso.

Ella ignoró los susurros. Ella simplemente se quedó allí, una extraña mirada en aquellos inclinados y brillantes ojos cuando el ataúd lentamente descendió bajo tierra. _Requiescat in pace. _Aquella frase siempre le había irritado. ¿A quién le importa como descansara? La muerte es la muerte. Ella sabía que aquello era casi siempre verdad.

"Supongo que todo se acabó," Ron dijo aturdido. "Sin Harry, así es. ¿No es así?"

"Oh no," Ginny murmuró. "No. Esto es solo el principio."

"Ginny tiene razón," dijo Hermione firmemente. Ella apretó con violencia sus puños. "No podemos dejarlo así. Harry querría que luchásemos. Se lo debemos a él."

Ginny simplemente la miró. No era lo que a ella se refería, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

"Gin… prométeme que no harás nada estúpido. Si _Harry _no pudo enfrentarse a Voldemort, tu no tendrás ninguna oportunidad." Ron miró de manera suplicante a través de sus ojos enmarcados en pestañas rojas. Entraban en conflicto con sus pelo y sus pecas, el era _todo_ rojo. Ella le miró con desagrado. "No puedo perderte también."

"Tiene razón, Ginny," Hermione dijo. "Déjaselo a la orden."

_¿La Orden?_

"Ah," ella dijo. "Dumbledore, por supuesto."

"Lo que quiero decir, Ginny," Ron dijo. "No puedes derrotar a _Quien-Tú-Sabes_. No por ti misma."

Ella sonrió con frialdad, su voz era muy suave.

"_Nada es imposible para aquellos que tienen el poder para buscarlo."_

* * *

><p>Ella dejó de jugar al Quidditch. La gente lo entendió. Demasiado doloroso para ella, ellos dijeron. Demasiados recuerdos. Tomate el tiempo que quieras.<p>

En vez de ella, ella pasó mucho tiempo encerrada, enterrándose en las oscuras esquinas de la biblioteca. Ella abría libros con páginas en blanco y llenaba sus plumas de tinta escarlata. Ella dibujaba serpientes en pedazos de pergamino y quemaba los jerséis que le mandaba su madre por lechuza.

Ella leía El Profeta. Nombres familiares saltaban a la vista. Malfoy. Lestrange. Dolohov. Se busca, se busca, se busca. Viejos nombres, viejas lealtades. Nueva guerra.

Ella trabajo bien en las clases – extraordinariamente bien. Los exámenes iban y venían y para ella resultaban un paseo. Se quedaba después de las clases, le hacía a Slughorn preguntas y él la miraba de manera extraña, como si hubiese algo que él tenía que recordar.

Por las noches dormía y no hubo ninguna pesadilla más.

* * *

><p>Una semana después, Dumbledore la llamó a su oficina.<p>

El cambio en su apariencia era sorprendente. Él había cumplido cien años en un espacio de días. Incluso los retratos parecía demacrados. Todos excepto Phineas Nigellus que la miraba reconociéndola espantado, luego sonrió detrás de la cabeza de Dumbledore.

Y Fawkes, quien siempre le había dejado acariciarlo, ahora le bufaba ferozmente a través de su depredador y afilado pico y le miraba con negros y brillantes ojos. Dumbledore lo notó pero fingió no haberlo hecho. Las manos de Ginny se curvaron alrededor de la varita de su bolsillo trasero, oculto bajo los pesados pliegues de su túnica. Ella tenía una cuenta pendiente con ese pájaro.

"Siéntese, señorita Weasley." Dumbledore sonaba exhausto.

Ella se sentó. No había otro sonido que no fuera el tintineo y zumbido de los instrumentos de oro. Desde su percha, Fawkes continuaba mirándola imperturbable.

"¿Cómo estás?" Dumbledore le pregunto en voz baja.

Ella apretó sus blancas manos en su regazo. "Bien, Profesor."

"La profesora McGonagall dice que lo estás haciendo bien en las clases."

Ella no dijo nada.

"Yo ya he hablado con tu hermano y la señorita Weasley. A la luz… de los recientes eventos, tu sabrás que cualquier indicio que nos puedas dar sobre la cause de la…" El dolor se retorció en su arrugada cara. "… de la muerte de Harry, será de gran valor para la Orden."

"Yo no sé nada, Profesor," dijo demasiado deprisa. "Nadie lo sabe."

Dumbledore la miro durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Ella le devolvió la mirada inocentemente, su cara no demostraba ninguna emoción.

"Lo siento muchísimo, Ginevra." Él dijo finalmente.

"Gracias, Profesor." Ella se preguntó si debería llorar.

Él suspiró.

"Puedes irte."

* * *

><p>El sol salió, y salió una y otra vez. Y la sala común de Gryffindor era del color de la sangre derramada. No sería la primera vez, ni sería la última.<p>

La atmosfera era sombría, apagada. La gente se acurrucaba en grupos, nadie quería hablar demasiado alto. No hubo risas durante mucho tiempo. El fuego ardía hoscamente en cenizas, dejando una incómoda calma en el aire. Alguien ahogó un sollozo.

Ginny no les dijo que estaban de luto por una muerte equivocada, que el real apocalipsis empezaría con una pequeña chica en una cámara escondida bajo la superficie de la tierra y quien nadie más pensaba o recordaba. Harry no importaba, realmente no. Después de todo, era Eva y no Adam, quien había traído el final del paraíso. Pero ellos lo descubrirían pronto.

A la primera oportunidad, ella se escabulló al cuarto de baño, el mismo baño donde el destino del mundo había cambiado, nadie lo sabía todavía. Por un largo, largo tiempo, ella escuchó el goteo y el eco del agua, el gruñido de las tuberías, y algo, _algo_, moviéndose muy por debajo y que había despertado después de _cincuenta años, hace una vida y más_. Ella sabía que estaba sediento.

Los verdes Avada Kedavras ardían a través de sus despiertos parpados y su mano se sentía incompleta sin un anillo. Las memorias le llenaron, arrojadas juntas desde muchas mentes, desde muchas almas. Imágenes confusas de un cándido niño y victimas sin nombre gritando.

Desde luego, había una mujer. Dos mujeres, quizás. Era difícil de decir.

Una cara bonita, un pelo bonito. Rojo, ella recordó. Es una coincidencia intrigante. Una muerte por una vida. El amor tiene usos, después de todo. Ella lo debería haber sabido desde la última _(¿primera?)_ vez. Había otra de esas memorias que en realidad no lo eran emergiendo en su mente, sutil y escurridiza, con rayas de niebla.

_¡No a Harry, no a Harry, por favor no a Harry!_

_Apártate, chica tonta…_ Apártate ahora.

_No a Harry, por favor no, tómame a mí, mátame a mí en su lugar –_

Quince años, Cincuenta años después, me había llevado hacer la misma cosa al final.

Fue sorprendentemente fácil, después de todo. _Avada Kedavra_. Un destello. Luz de basilisco, veneno eléctrico. Y el cuerpo de Harry cayó al instante, un arrugado montón en las hábiles baldosas del cuarto de baño. El murió tan fácilmente como el resto. No había nada extraordinario en él, después de todo. Ella había volteado su figura boca abajo con sus pequeños pies y silenciosamente lo había mirado desde arriba.

El pelo negro despeinado, una par de destrozadas gafas. Los ojos verdes esmeralda congelados en shock ante el horrible hecho.

Oh sí, eso había sido dulce. Ese momento de revelación. _Antes nosotros nos veíamos a través del oscuro cristal, pero luego cara a cara…_

Una varita levantada acompañada de una sonrisa curvada. _¿No me reconoces, Harry Potter? Dos veces me has matado. Ya sabes que tu suerte se ha acabado al final. _

Y Harry realmente la había querido. Eso lo había hecho todo más irónico. Ella había degustado el amor ahora, algo que ella nunca pensó posible, una vez. Y nadie debe saberlo, nunca. A ella le había producido nauseas su propio amor hasta que había caído enferma de él, hasta que el único final inevitable era ser uno solo, carne con carne, alma con alma. Al final siempre se derrumbaba ante el poder y la sumisión.

Y ahora la sangre que corría por sus venas era pura. Como siempre había tenido que ser. Ella se miró a sí misma en el espejo, y una cara pálida y unos ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada, la boca delgada como el tajo de un cuchillo.

_Parece que has sido útil para mí después de todo, Ginevra._

Ella se apoyó y besó los fríos labios de su reflejo.

Cincuenta años eran mucho tiempo.


	6. Nota de traductor

**Nota de traductor: Quiero agradacerle su comentario al fic a silvers draco que me ha dejado reviews de todos los capítulos resaltando las partes que más le han gustado. Lo cierto es que este fic en esencia es cruel, sádico y en parte romántico. Porque en esta pareja el sadismo y la crueldad sin el amor non son nada. Al final, ella piensa que a él no le interesa ella y eso es lo trágico de la historia. Ella le ama tanto que no puedo estar sin él. Gracias por los reviews a silvers draco y besos.**


End file.
